


Murder Puppy

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She should not find it cute.





	

You become a master of non-verbal communication, when you can’t see someone’s face. Tone is modulated through the helmet’s mouthpiece, but the lack of eyes and lips means you telegraph your intention and mood through shoulders, hands, posture.

Those who were born to their plastoid shells come to it more easily than those who find themselves co-opted into it, later. Kylo Ren is an unusual case.

He covers himself - through choice or compulsion, she isn’t quite sure - in a mask that speaks not of uniformity, but of obscurity. Much like her own, he stands out from the rest. But much like her own, it casts him in darkness that few can penetrate. Whilst she reflects all light: a bold statement of presence… he sucks it into the blackness of his robes.

In some respects he acts like her troopers. In others, he acts like anything but. 

It’s when his head cocks to one side when he’s curious, or playful, that she’s struck most by his actions. The gesture is so very strange on him: his helmet turns below a hood that shrouds him further, and he looks part-puppy, part-murder. It’s incongruous, and she finds herself smiling to herself under her own mask when she watches.

Which is… not… how she’s supposed to react.

But she can’t help it: he looks adorable and deadly in one. She approves wholeheartedly, but if she hears anyone say anything that sounds less than terrified and respectful about him, that’s another thing entirely.


End file.
